An ability to produce quantities of specific antibodies of human origin would be of great utility in providing protection against many viral infections or toxins. In principle cells producing antibody against the antigen can be harvested from the patient, fused with myeloma cells, and cultured to produce sufficient quantity of specific antibodies for treatment or for vacines. In practice several important factors make this approach extremely difficult and time consuming. The standard chemical fusion techniques used to produce hybridomas give very poor results with human cells, often killing 1/3 of the cells on contact and producing hybridomas of poor vigor and in extremely low quantity. Thus antibodies of non-human origin are used which lead to serum sickness or other unwanted immune responses. We propose to use a new electronic cell fusion technique which should provide a high fusion efficiency and a nontoxic environment to create vigorous human-human hybridomas. The program will demonstrate the feasibility of the technique by improving the engineering of the apparatus and testing it at the Peter Bent Brigham Hospital immunology research laboratory. If successful, it would be an important step toward better prevention of many diseases including tetanus, rabies, and hepatitus.